Half truths and lies
by MonaLisa20
Summary: Ike receives an invitation to attend an important battle tournament. Naturally, Soren comes with him despite Mia's protests. It's got some romance, some humor and plenty of nonsense.Pointless One-shot monday Ike/Soren


Hello everyone! Thank you so much for stopping by. Last week the factory experimented some technical difficulties, but I'm back to resume my updates.

Here's some info on this story.

**Title:** Half truths and lies

One shot (Since its Monday)

**Genre:** A bit of romance, a bit of humor, a lot of nonsense.

**Parings:** Ike/Soren. Maybe, maybe, _maybe _a bit of Elincia/Ike but….nope, not really.

**Rating:** Let's have it be K

I came up with this idea a few nights ago after playing brawl with my younger cousin. It's pretty much pointless. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>HALF TRUTHS AND LIES<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is anything amiss?" He heard Soren suddenly ask.<p>

Ike looked at his tactician and smiled, shaking his head 'no'. "What makes you say that?"

Soren retook his quill and continued with the inventory. "You seem tense"

Ike sighed; he knew he could never hide anything from Soren. He came closer to the strategist's desk and took a sit next to him.

"I've been thinking" He finally said, though Soren never raised his eyes from the work he was doing.

"I don't really know how to put it, but, have you ever wanted…more?"

Soren turned to meet his eyes "What do you mean?"

"I just feel like being here, doing this" He motioned to the thick inventory book "after all we've been through, it isn't enough anymore"

Soren looked at him intently for several moments without saying anything.

"I thought you said this was what you wanted?" He raised his brow "Didn't you say you had enough excitement after fighting two wars?"

Ike just stared at him apologetically, not sure of how to answer. Yes, he had resigned his titles because this was supposedly the lifestyle he had wanted, but not like this. With their new-acquired fame, it just wasn't what he needed. He wanted more and he wanted less at the same time; it was confusing.

"Look," Soren finally said "We received this letter a few months ago, it may very well be what you are looking for" He opened the top drawer of his desk and handed Ike an envelope.

Ike took it, opening it quickly.

...

All of the Greil mercenaries gathered at the mess hall. Ike had said he had an important announcement to make and they were all more than curious to know what it was about.

"Everyone, I've got an important announcement to make"

"You've already said that, commander, that's why we're here" Shinnon replied sardonically.

Soren glared.

"I've received this letter to attend a battle tournament" He showed said letter as a proof "It's called the Super Smash Bros Brawl, and Soren and I are going"

"Battle tournament?" Mia said excitedly "Can I come too?"

"Sorry, Mia, it's invitation only"

Mia slammed her fist against the table "Not fair! Why does Soren get to come?"

"I don't intent to participate; I shall only be a spectator" Soren explained, moving closer to Ike.

"Well, I wanna watch too!" Mia whined. "Come on, boss! Can I come, too? Please?" She clasped her hands together trying to convince the commander. "I can even help you train! It'll be awesome!"

Soren kept glaring at Mia, hoping she would just drop dead if he stared hard enough.

"Sorry, Mia, but I'll only bring Soren with me" Ike placed a hand on Soren's shoulder and the tactician's glare seemed to lessen if only a bit.

"Yes, Mia, you know Ike would only take Soren" Gatrie winked and Boyd chuckled.

Mia huffed "Fine. I'll just have to get my own invitation!" she stood up "Come on, Rhys! We've got training to do"

She grabbed the priest by his arm and dragged him-almost literally-out of the room "B-But I don't want an invitation, Mia!"

Everyone watched as the two got out of the fort and Rhys's complaints died in the distance.

Ike cleared his throat "Anyways, we'll be leaving tomorrow"

"But when are you going to be back?" Mist suddenly asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long this tournament takes"

Titania frowned "What should we tell Queen Elincia?"

Soren stepped forward "I've got that covered"

...

"Lord Ike has left?" Elincia stared incredulously at Titania "But…why? We need him here to help us rebuild the continent, to-to help us reestablish peace!" Her voice sounded feeble but she still sat regally in her throne.

Titania gave Mist a look. Soren had told them exactly what to tell the queen, but it was harder than they thought. They weren't sure if they should plainly tell her the truth rather than upset her like this.

'_Ike still is the great hero of Tellius. People expect a reason like this to explain his departure'_ Soren had stated. And since Soren's plans always seemed to be right, they should better follow as told.

"Ike has only left because stability has returned, Queen Elincia. He trusts you entirely and knows Tellius no longer needs him to keep peace"

Elincia sighed and closed her eyes momentarily.

"I'm thankful for these words and for his faith in me" Her shoulders dropped even if only slightly "But," She bit her lip "may I know where did he go?" Her eyes went from Titania to Mist.

Mist gulped "M-my brother left to explore unknown lands_ far_ beyond Tellius" she toyed with her hands, hoping the lie wouldn't show. She made sure to stress the word far, so that no one thought about looking for her brother.

"Also," Titania walked closer to the throne "He left the Greil mercenaries to me. So I think that means he left for good"

"I see" Elincia looked down, seeming deep in thought; perhaps even sad "I shall inform the apostle immediately" She stood from her throne.

"Thank you for coming to me" She stared at Mist kindly "If you happen to hear anything from him. Please, do tell him he will be missed"

...

"I don't like lying to Elincia" Mist pursed her lips once they were out of the palace grounds.

"Me neither, but Soren said it had to be done. And you know Ike trusts him completely"

Mist sighed in exasperation. "I know, but he should have done all this explaining himself! When they come back they'll hear me out"

Titania chuckled.

...

"We are not coming back?" Ike raised his brow and looked at Soren.

It's been a week since they've arrived at this strange kingdom to participate on the brawl tournament.

"Why wouldn't we?" Soren asked confusedly. Ike shrugged "I don't know. That's what Mist said in her letter"

Soren walked to their bed and sat down being followed by Ike.

"She said that's what she told Elincia" Ike frowned in curiosity "And she also said that's what you told her to do"

Soren nodded "Well" He scooted closer to Ike "I figured that if everyone thought you had left forever, keeping a low profile would be easier when we get back" Soren squinted in concentration, staring at their room's floor "We could present the mercenary company under a different name, introduce _you_ with a different name…"

Ike's eyes widened. "And if anyone ever points out the resemblance?"

"A coincidence" Soren smirked "Commander Ike left Tellius and the Greil mercenaries a long time ago, never to be seen or heard of again"

Ike smiled "Ah. I see" He took one of Soren's hands with his own and caressed it with his thumb "And what happened to the rest of the mercenaries?"

Soren stared at their linked hands and smiled as well "I left Tellius with you as well of course, since I would never offer my services to anyone but you"

"Of course" Ike squeezed his hand.

"And for the rest of the mercenaries… They all eventually disbanded and parted their own ways. I'll come up with the details later"

Ike grinned and cupped Soren's small face under his rough hands "You're a genius" he said softly and leaned closer to his strategist "You're _my _genius" Soren rolled his eyes.

"Don't be sappy, Ike"

But he kissed him with adoration anyways.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope we read from each other soon!<p>

~MonaLisa


End file.
